


Blow Up

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk idk idk, this is late lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: If someone holds in their confession from their crush for too long, confetti will burst out from their chest, as a way to relieve said person's bottled up feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nice!
> 
> Inspired by seventeen's NICE (VERY NICE)

Boom! A common sound was heard down the hallway during class break. A typical scene that happened a lot in high school: confession time.

 

A girl -with confetti at her feet and stuck on her clothes- and an awkward guy, rubbing his neck in nervous habit.

 

The girl blushed red, and the boy looked like he didn't know what to do. You can guess the rest. Homegirl got rejected.

 

Funny how your body betrays you when you try so hard to ignore your feelings, to hide them. Stupid confetti.

\---

Kyungsoo's never experienced what most teenagers call a "confettision" (he thinks the nickname is pretty ridiculous) or in other words, a confession in the form of a burst of confetti from one's chest.

 

Since the beginnings of time there's been records for this rare phenomenon. No other species but humans have this certain reaction, no mammals burst confetti from their chests if they like someone. Animals have classier mating procedures, Kyungsoo reasons.

 

He remembers when they read Romeo and Juliet years ago. Kyungsoo found the love story too fast paced and forced. But everyone and their mothers thought it was a masterpiece and that the confetti bursting out of them before they died made the story so excellent and very poetic.

 

Bullshit. 

 

Confetti bursts happen so much when you're a teenager. In school it happens at least once or twice a day. So it's practically impossible to avoid seeing them.

 

Literally.

Once, Kyungsoo was walking down the stairs, when suddenly confetti flew straight into his eyes, blinding him. When he looked at the direction from where the attack came from what he saw was a female student clearly embarrassed in front of a male teacher. Yikes.

 

It's not that Kyungsoo hasn't had a crush in his whole life. But, he guesses the period of time of his crushes haven't been that lengthy nor intense. He's also never been at the receiving end of a confettision. So it's not like he thinks about it that much.

 

Instead, his friend Baekhyun explotes about once a month. Seriously. Kyungsoo doesn't know how the boy manages to fall for someone so hard _and_ so quickly. At least for this past month the boy hasn't been showing any signs of having a crush. Good. Way too many times has that boy's confetti fallen onto his food at the canteen.

 

\---

 

"I can't, Kyungsoo. I know I promised myself but I already started to crush on someone" Baekhyun said, exasperated. Kyungsoo couldn't really care less.

 

"Confess before you explode then" he replied.

 

Baekhyun was about to open his mouth but then Kyungsoo remembered something more.

 

"And no. Avoiding them isn't going to solve the problem"

 

"But-"

 

"You know it'll only get worse. The more you long for him, the stronger your feelings"

 

Kyungsoo remembers. The last time Baekhyun tried to avoid having any contact with his crush the situation didn't end well.

 

The boy had been doing a pretty good job, but then it was by accident that they crossed paths in the hallway and when Baekhyun saw him his chest instantly burst out confetti, like a bomb in detonation. A lot of confetti, way more than usual, way more than what was normal. (he filled a good part of the hallway).

 

It was a mess and Kyungsoo had to listen to Baekhyun moan and scream about it when all he wanted to do was study for the biology test he had tomorrow.

 

"No is no Baekhyun"

 

\-----

 

The bell rang. All the students went out of their classrooms, excited to get out of school as quickly as possible. Teenage spirit at it's finest.

 

"Kyungsoo, I like you." A voice among the huge student body was heard. All heads turned to the scene at display: Park Chanyeol was publicly confessing to a certain Do Kyungsoo.

 

The shorter boy didn't speak, didn't move, just glared at the taller figure. A bored expression braced his features. "Sure" he said then walked away.

 

Park Chanyeol was left alone. The students witnessing it laughed.

 

Kyungsoo kept walking, his heartbeat a bit faster than before. He didn't stare back.

\---

 

_Wtff soo?? I heard u rejected chanyeol 2day after classes ended??_

 

Kyungsoo received a text from Baekhyun at noon, when all he wanted to do was nap and forget about the events of that day.

 He quickly typed a reply, deciding that the faster he answered his annoying friend, the sooner he could be napping.

 

**It wasn't a confession**

 

The phone was already on top of his desktop, Kyungsoo wrapped in a taco of blankets, when it vibrated again.

 

"Ugggh" Kyungsoo moaned. He wouldn't get up once more, not when he was already so comfortable.

 

However, his phone kept vibrating and at the end he gave in. He'll kill Baekhyun for interrupting his sleep later.

_Someone literally just sent me a vid_

 

_I clearly heard an 'I like u'_

 

**He was teasing me. Most likely a dare.**

 

_How do you know for sure?_

 

Kyungsoo didn't. He wasn't sure that the other one had staged a confession. He didn't know but he suspected it, because really, Chanyeol liking him? That was hilarious.

 

**I just know**

 

\---

 

"I can't believe you Ohmygod Kyungsoo"

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at this. Baekhyun's been giving his opinion about the whole Chanyeol incident since early that morning, before the bell rang and classes started. Now they were in their free period and the boy was still complaining.

 

"If it'd been me I would have been so happy" Baekhyun continued to rant "like, I once had a crush on him that would have developed pretty fast, but then Yixing, the transfer student, came into my life and I quickly forgot about Chanyeol in my heart"

 

"Great. I hope you get married and have babies. Tell the school you're Baekyeol" Kyungsoo commented with evident sarcasm.

 

"I just don't understand why you don't believe Chanyeol could genuinely like you" his friend sighed, pouting. In times like those Baekhyun seriously resembled a puppy.

 

Why would Chanyeol like him? It would be so rare. They don't talk and don't have the same social circles. Kyungsoo just knows Chanyeol as the boy who plays nice guitar covers every year in the school's annual talent show.

 

Even though, he isn't going to deny the fact the taller one pretty much fits his type. Tall, handsome, friendly, Chanyeol was literally his ideal type. But ideals had flaws in real life and Kyungsoo much preferred to be enamored of the idea of someone than actually having to deal with the real deal.

 

He shook his head. He was thinking too much about something hopeless and unnecessary.

 

"I don't really care if he likes me or not" he replied. His nose felt an inch bigger.

\---

 

Chanyeol kept bothering him throughout the next week. Being nice to him, buying him his favourite juice carton at lunch, giving small shy smiles... Kyungsoo was tired.

 

"What do you want from me?" Kyungsoo snapped at the other one who had offered to walk him home.

 

The taller boy looked a bit startled, intimidated perhaps, and Kyungsoo instantly felt kinda guilty. But Chanyeol's prank was going too far and he wanted it to end. "I confessed but you rejected me. This is me trying to woo you" 

 

Yeah right.

 

"I know you don't like confettisions, so I gathered up all my courage and confessed to you before that happened" he added.

 

Kyungsoo felt hot, sweaty, uncomfortable. It was hard to believe this was an elaborate prank if the other's words seemed so honest.  It was too overwhelming. He needed to go home now.

 

And so he did. Kyungsoo all but ran out of the school building.

\---

 

_Why u didnt come today?_

 

**I'm sick**

 

Lie. It was such a lie. He wasn't sick, he just didn't want to deal with Chanyeol. Not when his own feelings confused him so much.

 

He wasn't beginning to like Chanyeol. Nope. Not at all. It was too fast for God sake, less than three weeks. It was less than three weeks but Kyungsoo blushes when he thinks of the other boy. Less than three weeks but Kyungsoo knows this is the strongest he's felt about someone in his entire life. Most likely because no one before had shown any interest towards him. Chanyeol had been the first person to reach for him, approach him.

 

It was annoying. And emotionally draining.

 

"Fuck you Park"

\--

 

Coward wasn't one of the words he'd use to describe himself. Wouldn't use it even if Byun Baekhyun is using it to refer to him right now.

 

"Now look how the tables have turneeed" Baekhyun said in a singsong voice. It was annoying.

 

True. Kyungsoo admits it. He's been avoiding Chanyeol since two days ago. It's not something he prides himself for doing. Pretty hypocrite to what he'd told Baekhyun at the beginning of the month.

 

"Shut up please"

 

They were in the old choir room, hiding during break. Kyungsoo was originally going to come alone but Baekhyun insisted on keeping him company (as a way of payment. Last time it had been Baekhyun hiding and Kyungsoo staying with him) because even though both of them fought all the time, they considered each other best friends.

 

Baekhyun laughed. The bastard. Kyungsoo was about to smack the boy when he heard the door open and almost had a heart attack thinking it was Chanyeol.

 

It wasn't. It was just Yixing, the Chinese student who came to Korea because of his family business, and most importantly, he was Baekhyn's ex-crush.

 

"Umm...sorry. I thought the room would've been unoccupied. I'm going to go now"

 

"Wait" Baekhyun all but screamed, extending an arm, reaching towards the boy in an overdramatic way. "You can stay if you want"

 

Yixing smiled at Baekhyun, thanking him. Kyungsoo saw this and instantly knew that his friend would start to fall once more for the same person. Was re-confessing a thing? Would Baekhyun explode again?

 

\---

 

Chanyeol didn't seem to seek him out anymore. Kyungsoo pretended to be happy, because this was what he'd wanted right? He should be satisfied. The problem solved itself without them having a confrontation. Without Kyungsoo having to clear his thoughts and feelings.

 

But after days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months, Kyungsoo realized he was actually pretty sad.

 

It wasn't that Chanyeol avoided him. But rather, Chanyeol didn't seek him. Didn't reach out. Didn’t speak to him. Didn't look at him. The taller boy now seemed totally uninterested and Kyungsoo was mad if he was being honest.

 

"Whatever! I don't care. I never cared anyways. It's better this way" Kyungsoo said with a frown. He was alone in the choir room this time. Baekhyun had detention and Yixing hadn't come to school. He felt lonely.

\---

 

Kyungsoo was doing a pretty decent job at forgetting anything and everything about Chanyeol, to the point that he didn't feel anything when he saw the boy in the hallways or in the cafeteria.

 

He'd been doing a good job. His feelings were almost none existent.

 

But then he heard him sing.

 

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Yixing were going to their recent usual hangout: the good old choir room. It was a nice place to just hang out and relax without the other students making noise. Yixing playing the guitar and Baekhyun singing, while Kyungsoo reads and sometimes also joins in with the singing. It was their space, their place.

 

That's why they were all surprised when they heard music coming from inside the abandoned room.

 

As they came closer, a voice could be heard. The boy singing was amazing, his voice deep, sultry and filled with raw emotion, The piano harmonising with his notes.

 

He wanted to enjoy the moment a bit more but Baekhyun kicked the door open, like a thug ready to rob a bank.

 

"Hands up! This is the police" his friend said, making hand guns. Yixing made siren sounds.

 

Kyungsoo could have humoured them and done something stupid too. Like, gunshot sounds, or Walky talky sounds, or car sounds. But he couldn't as he was stuck in place by the gaze the intruder was giving him.

 

Chanyeol. The one singing was Chanyeol. Kyungsoo felt his stomach twist, he felt like he wanted to throw up. One thing was seeing Chanyeol play guitar at the school's talent show, another thing was hearing him sing.

 

Feelings Kyungsoo thought had disappeared resurfaced again. He ran away from the choir room, the furthest he could be from Chanyeol.  His chest felt funny.

\---

 

After shamelessly running from his feelings, Kyungsoo somehow found himself in the library, hidden away by the massive amount of books and shelves. Quiet breathing behind him indicated him that he'd been followed. He turned around, and luckily, it was just Baekhyun. Kyungsoo doesn't know what he would do if it was the man he'd been running from.

At this point Kyungsoo should become a track athlete or something.

 

"I hate the library; couldn't you chose a different hiding place?" 

 

"It just happened" Kyungsoo answered and grabbed a random book. He sat down at a table and opened it. His heart was still racing.

 

"Kyungg" Baekhyun moaned, sitting in front of him, pouting. The boy was always pouting, jesus "you know you can't ignore him forever, right?"

 

"I'm not ignoring anyone" Kyungsoo feigned ignorance. He read the words in the pages but his brain wasn't really registering anything. He was about to turn the page when the book was snatched from his hands.

 

"Baekhyun"

 

"You literally just ran for your life just a while ago. You ran because you saw Chanyeol and felt something" 

 

Kyungsoo didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything and let the silence speak for him instead.

\---

 

**Im scared**

 

_It's gon be okss. Don't wreck ur head too much._

_If it makes u feel good, remember I'm da one who once almost chocked his crush with their confetti._

\----

 

He was going to do it. He was going to talk to Park Chanyeol.

 

Or that was the plan. However, as soon Kyungsoo heard the other's approaching voice, he immediately fled the scene.

 

He was almost down the stairs, betting money against Usain Bolt with how fast he'd ran, when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him, making Kyungsoo turn around.

 

He was hyperventilating, his heart beating a mile a minute and his whole body felt hot. His eyes where shut with all his strength. He wasn't ready for this. And if he couldn't see, then he could ignore it.

 

"Kyungsoo"

 

Fuck. How was he going to- what was he supposed to say? He's literally ran every time Chanyeol approached him. What must the other boy think of him now?

 

Kyungsoo's eyelids were still shut tightly. No way in hell was he going to open them. 

 

"I'm sorry. Please let me go" 

 

He heard a laugh, and not one of Chanyeol's happy laughs,  it was one mixed with bitterness.

 

"It's been months Kyungsoo. I thought giving you space would have made this easier. But you've been ignoring me"

 

"I-"

 

"Open your eyes"

 

"I can't"

 

"We need to have a confrontation"

 

"I seriously can't" Kyungsoo was scared, he didn't want to deal with Chanyeol. If he opened his eyes there was a high possibility that his chest would burst. It was too damaging for his pride. "Let's talk lat-"

 

Something soft pressed against his lips.

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes in shock, and saw Chanyeol's face, saw Chanyeol kissing him.

 

And then it happened way too fast.

 

He exploded, confetti flying out of his chest like bullets, filling the air with colourful paper. The burst was so strong that it pushed the taller one away by force only.

 

Out of the corners of his eyes Kyungsoo could see so many students filming with their phones, some even whistled. This was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, definitely. He wanted to disappear or hide; but confetti was still coming out of his body in strong waves.

 

It wasn't until a few seconds later that it stopped.

 

There was confetti all around him. The stupid pieces reminding him that he'd just had a confettision for Park Chanyeol.

 

Before Kyungsoo could even do anything, a pair of arms enveloped him in an embrace, pushing him onto the floor.

 

The impact of his body hitting the hard floor hurt his back, but he couldn't speak now, as a pair of lips were kissing desperately at Kyungsoo's own. He made the mistake. The mistake of opening his mouth to attempt to speak. It resulted not in him being able to speak, but rather in a moan, as the other boy slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

 

And somehow, along the way, Kyungsoo kissed back. Completely forgetting about his worries or about how they were in school grounds.

 

-

Epilogue:

 

I can't believe it took u months and a confettision to admit your feelings for me >:(

 

**I can't believe I developed feelings for you. You literally attacked me like a predator in middle of school, and got us suspended for a week.**

 

D: that was last year!!!!

 

**You started it**

 

I'm sorry ( ‘~`)

 

I luv u ❤❤

 

**Whatever**

 

I'll take that as an I luv u too 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like the end, but whatever.
> 
> If there's mistakes sorry, i made it in my phone
> 
> *23/10/16: I fixed some grammatical and tenses errors 'cause I wasn't satisfied. Ty all for liking this!!


End file.
